conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oxybot
New Discovery I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/ Fantasy Politics]! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Count me in! Oxybot 20:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) From a fellow Gingrich supporter Hey, Oxybot! I saw your message and wanted to say I am also happy to find another Gingrich supporter here! Nice to meet you! :) This is Slash, mission complete! 21:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Info for Fantasy Players I have now created the league on [http://fantasypolitics.co'Fantasy Politics] called "Conservative Wiki". Most of you have made an account, but if you have not, please do so and make it your wikia username. Once you sign in with that username: 1) Click "Join A League" 2) Go to the search bar and search "Conservative Wiki" 3) Click "Join". 4) Type your specific team name. Again, please make it your wikia username. Add whatever team abbreviation and description you want. 5) Pick a logo (doesnt matter what) 6) Type in the league password which I will email to you. If you don't get it, tell me. 7) Click "Create". You're done! Now, on Tuesday, May 1st at 8:30 PM we will draft our teams on the wiki's chat. I will then type your selections into the Fantasy Politics system. If you have any questions, please ask me ASAP. Thanks! 01:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list of available choices for your fantasy politics team. You will pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 sideline politicians, 1 benched sideline politician, 1 pundit, and 1 benched pundit. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 15:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Final Teams After entering everyone's ranked lists into the Fantasy Politics system, and after the system added in random fillers to EVERYONE'S team, the lists are available. Kudos to Secret56 who I think has the best team and Mama Grizzly for picking an all-female squad. 03:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards Secret56, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC)